Born To Die
by Princess Sammi
Summary: Songfic: some things just weren't meant to last ...


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Worst Witch and the song 'Born To Die' belongs to the sensational Lana Del Rey.**

**A/N: My plan of staying off FF this semester is an epic epic fail lol.**

**Lana's whole album is just beyond perfection but this is my all-time favourite song from it and I really wanted to write a song-fic based on it. **

**This is quite different for me to write as for the first time I've set it from Constance's perspective. I think between the title and the lyrics you can establish that it is not a happy ever after … hope you enjoy. **

**Wee shout out goes to GloriaNewt for her advice :)**

**XxX**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>AN - Edited 2013- song lyrics removed. I've worried for some time about copyright laws and have thus made the decision to remove the lyrics from any writing I have done. :)******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><span>Born To Die<span>  
><strong>****

Small steps was all that was required, in fact she barely had to walk very far at all to reach her destination, but her feet believed otherwise; rooted to the ground, seemingly unable to carry out the simple process of putting on foot in front of the other. Maybe it was because she knew that as soon as she arrived there; the sooner she reached the end.

She knew she had to though, in truth no matter how much she delayed it, the outcome was still the same and nothing could change that.

Every step she took drove further agony deep into her heart; like a dagger piercing through the tissue, but she couldn't feel it. Not anymore. The numbness had taken over her, enveloping her in its grasp and cutting off her ability to feel anything; think anything other than her.

Maybe in another life, things would've been different? Things could've been different in this one. The territory had been new for her though and she had panicked; afraid of her own feelings; afraid what people would think; afraid of what she herself had thought.

It didn't matter what anyone thought now and she hoped with all the pieces of her broken heart that one day, they would be reunited and things would go like they should've done.

* * *

><p>The air around her was biting cold but she barely noticed. She barely noticed anything as she walked slowly through the small street of the village: not the trees, nor the architecture of the buildings standing tall and proud; nor the carefree laughter coming from the children playing happily outside. The sun beating down as they ran around basking in their innocence. She didn't register anything, her eyes firmly focussed ahead of her, looking into the distance, but not seeing: her gaze vacant and distant, her vision blurred by her own tears.<p>

She would give anything to be able to hold her in her arms again; she felt safe in them, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. With her everything had felt right, now nothing made sense anymore, nothing felt right: her mind was beyond turmoil and her heart was beyond broken.

Stopping at an old wooden bench she sat down and attempted in vain to regain her composure, reaching into her handbag she brought out her handkerchief and wiped underneath her red-rimmed eyes. Things certainly hadn't run smoothly for them; a large set of obstacles placed in front of them, the odds had been stacked against them but she thought they'd overcome them all.

How wrong she had been.

The last few months had been like nothing she'd ever experienced before; nothing like she could ever have imagined. They'd smiled; cried and laughed. They had seen whole new sides of each other and they had loved each other.

Embarking on a relationship had been mad, reckless; out with everything she stood for, but for once in her life she'd thrown caution to the wind.

Their kisses had been so perfect, and yet so intense. Each time their lips had met, she had felt such a tingling sensation; feelings being awakened that she hadn't known she could have, she felt truly lucky and yet couldn't help but wonder exactly what she had saw in her? She was the Ice Queen of the school and yet she had seen through all that; she had seen behind that sheet of ice and not only that, she had melted it.

A slight breeze wafted through the air, rippling around her like the gentle wave of an ocean, bringing her out of her daze; sighing a little she got to her feet to continue on. She had no idea what she was going to say to her, she had spent hours thinking of the words, but none of them felt right.

* * *

><p>Everything had changed, for such a large part of her life she had been so lost, just muddling through life and the twists and turns of its path. The path had been darkened and she'd been the only person walking it, and suddenly, and she didn't know when, the path had light and there was someone waiting at the other end; someone who would never leave her.<p>

Now she was alone again and this time she knew it wouldn't be so easy to walk that path. Her body was slowly wasting away to nothing as her heartbreak and grief kept her from eating; drinking; and caring.

Solely relying on her magic as substance, but it couldn't keep her going forever and it was beginning to lose its effects. Her frame was fragile, but nowhere near as fragile as her emotional state. A myriad of emotions raged in her tumultuous mind and yet all that came to the surface was a question; the sort of question that a small child would ask.

Why?

She knew she would never find her answer to that burning question.

In among everything else she felt so angry: angry at the world; angry at herself. The words she had said to her replayed in her mind over and over again: each time getting louder and louder as they reverberated through her mind and she wished so much she could take them back, she would've given anything. She hadn't even meant them, but her defences had kicked in and she had retaliated in the only way she knew how.

With words.

* * *

><p>Life had to continue though, the world would keep on turning even though it didn't feel like it; it felt like the world had collapsed into nothing, suspended in a void of time. Never moving forward, nor backward; just stuck in that one moment and the words which would haunt her for the rest of her life, along with the colour of the eyes that had died away to nothing when she'd said them.<p>

What she would give to see those sparkling green eyes again, the perfect compliment with her tanned skin and blonde cropped hair. They had been polar opposites in nearly every single way imaginable, but when it came down to it, it hadn't mattered in the slightest. The two souls had come together and formed one, and slowly the wounds of her past had begun to heal, she had her to thank for that.

What she wouldn't give to kiss those perfect lips again, she wouldn't hold back on her feelings. Like in the old Hollywood films they would have that embrace in the cold, and kiss as the heavens opened from above, drenching them from head to toe; but neither bothering and never breaking that kiss.

* * *

><p>She had finally arrived, as she walked through the cemetery passing gravestones of both the old and the young; of varying sizes and designs; adorned with varying bunches of flowers: some fresh blooms and others having withered away to nothing. Walking along the rows and rows she finally stopped and knelt down on the grass, the speech she had prepared beforehand stuck in her throat; the words didn't feel right, they weren't right. Discarding what was in her head, she spoke from the heart.<p>

Seeing the name on the smooth slab made it all so real. Raising her shaking hand to her lips she kissed it before placing it on the stone: one last kiss for her beloved.

Laying down the single red rose next to the slab; the rose perfectly sculpted, one of a kind, like she had been.

"I'm sorry and I love you" she whispered, her voice lost in the wind.

"I love you Imogen."


End file.
